Many modern consumers enjoy listening to audio files on a variety of devices such as computers, cellphones, tablets, etc. Often consumers interact with playlists of audio files from a variety of artists recorded with considerably different equalization and level settings. In many instances these equalization and level settings can be so disparate that transitions between songs in the playlist can be annoying and distracting, thus unpleasantly degrading the listening experience for consumers. Attempts have been made to ameliorate at least some of these issues through dynamics processing, however this often results in undesirable side effects including artifacts, altered dynamic ranges, failure to compensate for timbre variations, uneven amounts of compression applied depending on the program material itself, etc.